Laito Sakamaki
}} Laito Sakamaki (逆巻 ライト Sakamaki Raito) is the third son of the Sakamaki household. Laito along with Kanato and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia, daughter of the Demon Lord and the first wife of Tougo Sakamaki, the Vampire King. Appearance Laito has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes just like his twin brother, Ayato. He has fair skin and is usually seen in a pose where he holds the tip of his hat as if trying to pull it down. Laito usually wears a denim blue jacket, a striped sweater wish sleeves that almost cover his hands, and an undershirt. He also wears brown pants and a red tie, along with his hat that has a red ribbon around it. Laito can also be found wearing a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie, along with a jacket that has fur bordering the hood. He wears black pants that go only to his shins and his signature hat. Personality Laito acts extremely perverted. His perverted nature caused him to be suspended often from school. Laito is both a Do-Masochist (extreme masochist) and a Do-Sadist (extreme sadist). He is always cheerful and loves to joke but is similar to Ayato when teasing Yui. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes, usually when Yui is too defiant around him. History When Karlheinz found out about the unusual relationship between his wife, Cordelia, and Laito, he locks him in the basement. Later Cordelia goes to see him and tells him that she is now having sex with someone else, and that all this time, she has only used Laito for sex. Since he saw her as a lover, he couldn't avoid looking at things like she was cheating on him. The shock and the situation overall made Laito ending up becoming a pervert. When Cordelia was attacked by Ayato and ran to Laito for help, he threw her off the balcony in response. Relationships Yui Komori He calls Yui "bitch-chan" and always gets in her way just to drink her blood by perverted means. Cordelia Cordelia is Laito's mother. Cordelia raised her son in an extremely sick way; as it was the "norm" to have sex with him. In time, Laito got used to doing these things, and began to view his mother as more of a lover than his parent. As he was quite the flirty type, Laito would most likely kill anyone he'd caught sleeping with her. Ayato One of the triplet brothers. Their relationship is a tad strained, for they fight a lot about Yui. Kanato Just like Ayato, Kanato is part of the triplets together with Laito, and they too share a strained a relationship. Richter Richter is the uncle of the triplets and Laito sees him as a rival for Cordelia. Whenever he encounters Richter, they have a verbal, mock fight. Abilities Quotes *''"Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan."'' (To Yui)Episode 1 *''"I told you that you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here."'' (To Yui) *''"You taste sweet."'' (To Yui) *''"Crying won't help you, Bitch-chan."'' (To Yui) *''"You'll become aneamic if you don't eat properly."'' (To Yui) *''"Follow me down to hell."'' (To Yui)Episode 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male